No Need to be Afraid
by GotItMemorized
Summary: Cloud could never make half the SOLDIER Zack was. After all, he was a coward. [ZackCloud, oneshot.]


To be honest, Cloud wasn't sure why he joined the military, why it was such an ambition of his to become like the mighty war hero, Sephiroth. He didn't know why that goal, of all goals, was his. After all, he wasn't known for being the manliest of men in Nibelheim; he was far too gentle at times and of course, that would come to be his downfall. He never liked seeing people in such pain and yet... he wanted to become just like that man with silver hair. But perhaps there was something about the way Sephiroth did everything -- with such grace and pride, that Cloud couldn't help but admire.

Of course, times in the military were difficult. He had made a close friend -- Zack Fair -- who was a big brother type figure to Cloud. Zack was also a hero-type figure; always helping people and would never let his friends feel down. It wasn't possible to be down around Zack... something Cloud wasn't familiar with. The man -- in all his simplicity -- was such a mystery to the young cadet, that of course, he was allured to that SOLDIER as well as the infamous war hero.

Zack had always been a bit of a tease, too. Cloud wasn't the bravest man on the Planet, and the former playfully teased the younger about it. Though in the moment it seemed annoying, Cloud knew he didn't want it to go away. If this was the only home he'd get, he'd take it. Home was home, no matter how horrible it seemed.

And of course, the black-haired man just happened to offer the blonde boy to stay in his room anytime he was scared -- when there was to be a thunderstorm, when people were teasing him, anytime. Zack's room always had an open door.

Now of all times, Cloud felt he needed that, more than anything. Gazing up at that door, in the First Class dorms area -- the one marked Zack Fair the cadet found himself gulping. He shouldn't really be here, should he? He wasn't in SOLDIER; no, not yet, at least. One day, he would be. That ambition is what made it okay, right? In his mind, he was already a First Class. But what a lousy First Class SOLDIER he would be.

He knocked shyly on that door and a faint voice was heard through the door. "I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" It sounded sleepy. That was to be expected; after all, it was late at night. After a short time, Cloud was greeted with a very sleepy looking Zack; soley in his boxers. The older boy was running a finger through his hair casually while yawning.

"What's up, Cloud?"

No response came from the younger boy. Instead, he turned his head away. Why was he so ashamed? Zack might as well have been his brother; they got along great and spent much time together. Well... as much time as they could get together. That time was far from easy to obtain.

"Cloud?"

That woke the boy up from his daze. He ran into Zack's chest and wrapped a shy arm around him, burying his face in the older man's chest. It took him a short while to find his voice again, but eventually Cloud did. "I-I'm scared..." Zack blinked, but held the other close. As unpredictable as the younger boy was, Zack never expected him to do that. Cloud was always shy, and him hugging someone was the last thing he expected to be recieving, or even hear a rumour about. But here he was, recieving an awkward hug from the cadet. To be honest, Zack thought it was ...cute. However at the moment that had to be the least of Zack's concerns. Cloud was scared, and he had to help his friend feel better in any way he possibly could. And after all -- he had promised Cloud refuge whenever he was frightened. And now was the time Cloud fianlly overcame how shy he was and took Zack up on the offer.

"Hm? What're you scared of?" Normally, Zack would chuckle a bit. Everyone had their own fears, always something trivial. Spiders, thunder, certain people, even. But Zack? He was different. He wouldn't let anyone in on his fears... if he even had any. No, Zack did not have any fears. It was impossible. His fears where alien to himself.

"...The dark."

"What?! Cloud, you've been here for a while! If you were afraid of the dark, you should have told me earlier!"

Cloud just leaned deeper into Zack's chest. It was warm there. It was home. It was the only place Cloud wasn't afraid of anything. But Cloud wasn't afraid of the dark, and frankly, Zack knew it. Sure, he wasn't perfectly courageous, but he wasn't afraid of the dark! Why he said he was a mystery to the world. More than anything, Cloud just needed to see Zack. Needing an excuse made Cloud feel a little guilty, but in the end, they both got what they wanted -- and needed -- most. 


End file.
